Flips, Dips and Long Ass Trips
by Lonescript
Summary: Yukina and Kisa have settled for the most part, they've crossed over their issues of not spending enough time together but when one problem passes another is sure to arise.
1. Chapter 1

**AHHHHH! More SIH as promised! But instead of Takano and Ritsu... It's Yukina and Kisa! Yay! I feel like there isn't enough fanfiction for these two and it made me kind of sad so here I am. My tribute to them hehe. A special thanks goes out to my buddies and you know who you are. They paid for a six month course for me to become a better writer. With school, chorus, keyboard, theater and my new found courses I won't be able to publish really fast. So I apologize beforehand. Things are even worse with the hell called spring testing but I'll do my best. Please stick with me! *bow* Keep Smiling -Lonescript**

* * *

A sweltering heat covered Kisa's body, he tried shifting away from it but it followed him wherever he moved. In silent defeat he opened his eyes wearily and upon what he saw he smiled softly. Yukina was curled around him with a stupidly wide grin. His arms were wrapped around Kisa's waist tightly and his head was burrowed in Kisa's hair. Yukina inhaled the scent of his lover deeply.

"Yukina... It's hot. Get off of me." Kisa tried to lightly shove his lover away but it only made Yukina cradle him tighter. Yukina had the day off and Kisa could come in at 3 so they were able to sleep in with each other. That realization last night led to some very celebratory actions and they were both very sated. Yukina nibbled slightly at Kisa's ear causing a ripple of arousal to flow through the older man.

"YUKINA!"

Yukina blinked blearily and lifted his head to investigate why Kisa was shouting. Kisa took the opportunity to slip away from him, his face was dyed red with embarrassment. Yukina wasn't always aware of how much he embarrassed Kisa with his sweet over attentive actions. A kiss to the forehead could make him stutter and melt. Yukina rose, he stretched his lithe body while getting rid of any chinks in his neck that he had.

"I'll make us some 'breakfast'. Coffee?" he said breakfast because it was their first meal of the day but it was currently 1:00 so it didn't really qualify as breakfast. Kisa slipped a shirt on and nodded in gratitude. Truth be told he never would have imagined himself living such a domestic life before. He didn't mind it one bit, his old life had been much too boring and lonely. He was in a different place, a different bed every night back then. It was nice to wake up in the arms of someone whom you woke with yesterday.

By the time Kisa got ready Yukina was already done making breakfast. The food smelt delightful, these days were very peaceful for the happy couple. They got to spend a lot more time together now since Kisa was working his ass off. Yukina was worried to the bone about that but Kisa didn't seem to mind it much at all. Yukina's semester was soon ending and then they'd have even more time to spend together. Although Kisa wasn't going allow Yukina slack on his schooling.

Kisa was very content with this domestic life.

"Kisa...?" Yukina had already set the plat down in front of him on the table. Phasing back into reality with a tad blush Kisa began to pick at the delectable meal in front of him. Even though he was older than his lover, Yukina was still a much better cook than himself.

"Kisa! At the end of my semester let's go on a vacation!" Yukina slammed his mug down to come to this revelation. The display caused the middle aged man to choke on his coffee. He wiped his face warily with the back of his hand before setting his mug down.

"Where would you want to go?"

"Well I was hoping I could meet your family." Yukina smiled brightly with hope glimmering in his eyes. His smile faded though when Kisa looked down unhappily at his hands. Yukina frowned and grabbed his lover's hand, Kisa slowly pulled it away from him but he finally looked up at him. He searched the amber brown eyes for a moment before speaking.

"They're pretty lame. You wouldn't want to associate yourself with them but if you want to we can..." Kisa looked away bashfully, head down. A small little darkness shaded his eyes slightly.

* * *

 **There is a small little preview of what this story shall be. This is chapter one but I assure you that none of my chapters will be this short! Please review, like and follow! Either would work. All three would make me SQUEEE! Keep smiling! -Lonescript**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi everyone! I have some unfortunate news for you. The time it'll take me to write will be lengthened, my laptop broke down so I can't writte as fast. And since I am typing from a tablet there will be many errors, I will try my very best for everyone! Keep smiling! -Lonescript (took me 10 minutes to write the intro...)_**

* * *

It was an irritable day for everyone in Emerald. Onodera was having his usual daily lover's quarrel with the editor in chief and everyone was on edge from the deadlines coming up. Kisa however was more stressed than the rest, he had already told Takano he _needed_ time off for a few days but now he had to contact his family. Which was easier said than done, he had left as soon as he was of legal age. It wasn't that he didn't love them but he had been young and had wanted to find his own way in the world. Him being so busy with work he hadn't contacted them in at least 8 months. He felt badly and feared their reaction to him coming home. They'd be angry for sure but it was what Yukina wanted.

That was another problem. How would his family react to him bringing a man home? How would Yukina react to his family for that matter? He banged his head on the

desk in frustration which startled his coworkers.

"Kisa is everything okay? You've been quiet all day." Mino smiled but the crease between his eyebrows made it look creepier than usual. Kisa sighed dramatically.

"Onodera how do you say no to your lover hmm?" He teased the younger man next to him. He was perfectly aware of his friend's situation as was Hatori but he wanted to drift away from the subject of himself. Mino however was blissfully ignorant about the relationship between the cheif and the rookie manga editor. Onodera's face turned pink but he managed to control himself, clenching his fists he put his papers down.

"I-"

"He doesn't. Isn't it obvious?" Takano took a break from his bickering with his lover to answer in Onodera's stead. This of course gave them a whole other reason to argue. Kisa glanced at the clock on the wall, they would be leaving the day after tomorrow so he needed to hurry and contact his family. This was going to be a train work Kisa didn't bother to text Yukina, knowing he would be waiting up on him at home. He unlocked the door and entered but no greeting came. Only his dark silent apartment, no shining prince. Had he been wrong? He flipped his phone out and checked for messages but there were none. Frowning a bit he sent out a text to his lover.

 _Hey I thought you were gonna be at my place after work._

A few moments passed before he got a reply.

 _Sorry I was just packing for our trip. I am really excited!_

Crap. Yukina was actually really excited for this. This fact made Yukina's resolve stronger. He scrolled down to his mother's number in his contacts and dialed.

* * *

Yukina packed their things into the little space above their heads. The train would be leaving soon so he made himself comfortable in the seat besides Kisa.

"So your family lives in Hokkaido? Are you from there?" Yukina questioned lightly in order to keep the atmosphere.

"Yeah I am. It's nice." Kisa smiled at his home memories. If he gave it a little more thought he was a little home sick.

"Really?! I am from Hokkaido too! Sapporo?"

Kisa paused in surprise. Yes, he was indeed from Sapporo. Had Yukina ever told him where he was from? He didn't think so. His heart fluttered at the fact that they had something in common. From the very beginning of their relationship Kisa had been worried about the gap between them. Whether it be their age, interests or professions they had always had something in the way. At least, that was how Kisa saw it. Now having some common ground to stand on made Kisa feel a lot better. He made a mental note of it, deciding to make a list of things they were able to share together.

Kisa smiled lightly at the flashy bright grin Yukina wore without shame. Perhaps it was silly of him to worry of such things but he couldn't help it. He was hopelessly in love with him. Kisa didn't say the words often due to his less than pleasant past but he really did love Yukina. But he couldn't say the words unless the moment was right, it felt wrong.

 _Good job Shouta. Once you get rid of a problem you look for another. Fool._

"Kisa? Are you alright? Maybe you should rest a little, the new issue of Starlight Lover came out right? After all that work you deserve some sleep. I'll wake you when we get there." Yukina grabbed his hand and kissed the knuckles in gentle concern.

The older man flushed at the gesture, looking for someone who had seen. But alas they were not seen for they were in a private car. Kisa had paid for the private car so they could make their trip a more enjoyable one. It certainly wasn't cheap but with how long and how hard he had been working as of late he had been able to afford it. The comfy bed located on the other side of the room called out to him. Maybe he did deserve some rest.

He nodded and traveled to the bed. For some reason he was surprised to see that Yukina had joined him. The 22 year old opened a book and sat next to where Kisa's weary body now lay.

"I love you." Kisa whispered softly before flipping onto his side and squeezing his eyes shut. Yukina beamed but said nothing for the sake of his lover's comfort, Kisa was probably dying from embarrassment but even so he didn't take those words lightly at all. With a single last kiss to his lover's forehead he began to read.

* * *

 ** _So there you have some high class lovey dovey Yukina and Kisa. I hoped you enjoyed this unfortunately short chapter. I will find a way to write at the speed of light without too many errors. I apologize for the inconvenience. Please review, like, and follow my story and I. Keep smiling! -Lonescript_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So Yukina is in for a pretty big shocker when he meets Kisa's family. So originally I was going to make this part a little more sad but I decided to save your hearts. (for now) I hope you enjoy! Keep Smiling -Lonescript**_

* * *

Kisa was glued to the first step with his hand in the air to knock. Yukina crossed his arms in impatience and nearly knocked for him when the door slammed open. Kisa yelped and backed up quickly behind his lover. Yukina looked behind him in confusion, this was very odd behavior for Kisa.

A young girl came strolling out with a trash bag in her hand. Kisa walked out from behind Yukina and smiled sheepishly. The young nameless girl dropped her bag and ran back into the house.

"Wha-"

"Just wait. Three, two, one and bingo." Kisa signaled the reappearance of the girl and 2 other girls. Their faces lit up and one by one they squeezed him tightly. Yukina smiled at the affectionate display, why was Kisa so nervous?

Kisa untangled himself from the girls. They beamed at him and seemed to radiate tons of energy.

"Ah Yukina. These are my sisters. Rin, Chinatsu and little Yasu." he pointed to them in order from oldest to youngest. They gawked at Yukina's very graceful and rather gorgeous features. Yukina contained his laughter. _It runs in the family huh?_

"I'm Yukina Kou, a pleasure to meet you all." he bowed politely and the girls pulled their brother to the side. The badly whispered words sounded like an interrogation and by the time the girls were done with him they became very depressed. Especially Rin. Kisa walked up to Yukina trying to hide his blush and he was going to lead him in but he stopped himself. _How could I forget?_

"Uh... Are mom and dad home by any chance?" he asked Rin timidly and she looked on him with pity. She knew what was going to happen as well. All the sisters nodded in response and Kisa nearly sobbed. He waddled into the house with Yukina following closely behind him, the sisters too were trailing behind the couple. Yukina examined the house where Kisa had grown up in. Heart warming portraits of the family adorned the walls and the place was very warm and welcoming. A delightful smell reached Yukina's nose and his mouth watered slightly. He hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Mom? I'm uh...I'm home!" he shouted out to her and heard the clattering in the kitchen stop.

"Yukina. You're 27 okay?" he whispered quickly and rather desperately. Yukina was slightly taken aback and nodded hesitantly. A figure appeared in the hall way her long hair was pulled into a bun and she had an apron on. Kisa was the spitting image of this woman with the exception of Kisa's hair. Her hair was a light brown. A very pretty color that was stunning. Kisa held his arms out to accept a hug but she made no move to hug him yet. Her eyes scanned behind Kisa to Yukina's tall form. She stepped forward and Yukina almost wanted to step back away from her. Kisa stepped more in front of Yukina with a small pout that couldn't be described as anything other than adorable.

"Motherrr. Please behave. Where's dad?" he said trying to avert her attention from his lover but his attempt failed as she lightly pushed Kisa out of the way. Yukina bowed to her and stayed down.

"I'm Yukina Kou. I'm Kisa's partner."

She pursed her lips and glanced at her son who was gaping and trying to come up with an excuse. He wasn't trying to hide Yukina but it was rather embarrassing. He had never brought anyone home in his 31 years of life and he was quite nervous. Yukina stood straight finally but he still looked at the floor. He had one shot at this, he had to impress her. The woman grabbed his chin and moved it side to side to examine his face and her gaze finally softened. Without a word she led them to the dining room. Kisa sat down and gestured for Yukina to do the same.

"Hello Kou. I'm of course Kisa's mother. Please get comfortable, dinner will be soon. I'll go get the rest of my darling family." her smile was bright and if Kisa smiled more often he was sure it would end up looking like hers. Having said that she left the dining room and Yukina relaxed with a sigh. Kisa however remained tense.

"It isn't over yet. Don't let your guard down. Okay you work in Emerald with the rest of the team, we met-"

"Kisa! None of that is true. What are you saying?" he looked appalled at being anyone else other than himself. Kisa looked down at his clasped hands. He had to make his relationship with Yukina look normal so they would accept him.

"Look. I've never brought anyone home before so they are going to interrogate you. I just...really want them to approve of this...that's all. Please Yukina. Please." he begged and finally met the light brown eyes. Yukina didn't feel right but when Kisa looked at him so pleadingly he couldn't object. He looked guiltily to the side and nodded.

"So...remember you're 27. You work in Emerald with me and the team. We met on your first day at Marukawa of course. You've been working there for a year and a half. That's all I could think of...I'm really sorry Yukina. Really sorry." he timidly reached for the hand and squeezed hoping that Yukina would forgive him for this. The family came in but he decided to not pull his hand away from Yukina's no matter how embarrassing it was. Beside him sat Rin and Yusa, Chinatsu sat by Yukina and threw a friendly smile. A tall man sauntered into the room and Yukina felt Kisa grip his hand tighter for support.

"Hi dad..."

* * *

 _ ***Dramatic Music* Oh my what shall happen next? Who knows? Me. I know. Send me a PM or review on how long you want the next chapter to be. I write short chapters so update times will be faster but you tell me. Faster update times or longer chapters? Make sure you let me know! Keep smiling! -Lonescript**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Uh oh Kisa. I hope you enjoy this latest update! I love you guys!**_

* * *

"Shouta." he started as his father sat down in front of him. Kisa flinched in worry and his knuckles turned white where they held a vice like grip on his lover's hand.

"Who's this man that sits at our table now?" he cradled his chin in his hand, his eyes sharpened to perfection. Kisa had the looks of his mother so Yukina wondered what he had gotten of this man. ' _Ah! Their hair color! It's an exact match but that seems to be it. Well, it's all I can find for now.'_ Yukina's thoughts drifted for only a bit as his attention was forced back to Kisa's father.

Yukina reached forward with his hand and waited for the other to shake it. They shook firmly, Yukina's hand squished uncomfortably tight.

"I'm Kisa's lover, Yukina Kou. A pleasure to meet you sir."

The father smiled unexpectedly to Kisa and Yukina. There was no longer any sense of harm in the man's nice blue colored eyes. Yukina returned the smile with his own vibrant one that made Kisa squint his eyes dramatically as if looking into the sun.

"Welcome to our home then. How long will you both be-" a cough erupted from him and Kisa, his sisters and his mother stood up in alarm. The man waved them off. Yukina frowned at the display they had all just put up right now. Kisa bit his lip guiltily and looked away from his father. The man's wife had handed him a glass of water along with a nondescript white tablet. He pulled her closer and whispered hush things into her ear. She clenched her fists and shook her head in resolution. With a weary sigh he took the tablet in water all while keeping eye contact with his wife.

"Better?" he smiled smugly as he placed the glass in her hands and she kissed him on the cheek with a nod. Kisa and his sisters smiled in relief at the display of affection that their parents shared.

Yukina smiled too but with a worried turn of his eyebrows. Kisa looked to Yukina and gave him an expression that promised explanations soon enough. After a moments silence Yusa decided to break the silence first.

"So Yukina! How old are you?" her eyes questioning.

At the question Yukina stiffened but Kisa just squeezed his hand. Yukina gave Kisa an apologetic look before turning his attention to the young girl.

"Ah, I'm 22!"

Everyone's eyes widened and it was once again silent. Kisa twitched and didn't meet the eyes of his family and stared down at the food on his plate.

"Yukina. A-are you aware of how old Shouta is? I know he looks really young bu-" Rin was cut off.

"I'm perfectly aware that he is 31 and I'm perfectly alright with that. Please I ask for you to approve, I know its odd. Very odd. I realize this but if you could just hear me out. I love him. Nothing in my life has ever been so certain before!" He stood up from the excitement and bowed his head respectfully to Kisa's parents.

The couple's eyes widened at the bold declaration of love. Kisa flushed and hid his face with his arms. That hadn't been the plan Yukina!

The girls excused themselves politely and made a break for it up stairs. Kisa's father was the first to recover.

"I never said you didn't have my blessing young man. Kisa has had a troubled past as I'm sure you are aware of." he gestured to where Yukina threaded his fingers into Kisa's own. Kisa flushed deeper and protested.

"So I won't say that I'm extremely happy that you're a man. Considering that things like that were part of this troubled youth of his. Though I give you my blessing because this is the first time that I've seen my son bring someone home to us. Male or not, it's pretty impressive that you were able to convince him to come because I'm damn certain he didn't bring you by his own invitation." he finished off with a smile. The eyes glinted with happiness at the new life his son was living.

Yukina brightened and released his lover hands only to rush over to his father and squeeze him tightly. The man did not expect this and stiffened as he was squished into a hug. Kisa looked mortified as his father untangled himself from the young man.

"I did not expect you to take interest in such a bright character Shouta." he laughed and it resonated straight to Kisa's heart. He really did miss home.

* * *

"Rin! W-w-what's wrong with you?!" Yusa screeched and hid her face behind a cool pillow at the question asked by the eldest. Kisa came into their shared room only to find Rin and company playing 20 questions with his lover.

"Rin. Out. Now."

"Nope. Age over beauty."

"For the nth time. You are only a year older than me."

"Kisa! Come play with us!" Yukina beamed as he made room on the bed for him. Kisa apparently never able to say no to that brilliance plopped down next to him.

Question by question passed, answer by answer passed by. Kisa yawned wearily and was about ready to kick them out so he could sleep when he was aked one last question.

"Shoutaaaa. Have you and Yukina had sex together yet?!" Chinatsu purred devilishly and her sisters joined in with the crooked smile. The couple's face became dusted with pink at the question that was posed.

"That's it; MOM!" Kisa called out to his parents who were further down the hall. The girls paled and made their escape and narrowly avoided their mother.

"Yes?"

"Never mind. Problem solved. Night, I love you."

* * *

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed the little part at the end. I enjoyed writing it a lot. Review, Like and Follow! Keep smiling! -Lonescript_**


	5. ATTENTION

**_FLIPS, DIPS AND LONG ASS TRIPS WILL CONTINUE ON AUGUST 12TH 2015! I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCES THIS MAY CAUSE BUT SINCE IT HASN'T MUCH CRED AND I AM WORKING ON OTHER STORIES IT'LL BE PAUSED. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME AT THIS TIME. THANK YOU! KEEP SMILING! -Lonescript_**


End file.
